nuntonlibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Meesah
Greetings! Meesah sees you are interested in listening to her talk about the goddess Raeya and the mighty dragons that walk this realm! Sit sit sit! Meesah tell you everything! What? You want to know about Meesah? If you going to put Meesah on a board and torture her, Meesah already had enough of that. No? You really want to hear about Meesah? Okay! But before Meesah can talk, Meesah is going to pray. Dear goddess Raeya, thank you for the cheese and for keeping fatties away! Also, thank you for letting Meesah secretly smell your hair! In the name of the almighty goddess Raeya, dragon spirit of this world who roams with her almighty power and graces us with cheese, Ah-Raeya! Now what do you want to know about Meesah the Dragon? Description Name: Meesah Dah'agon Race: Meesah Dragon! Class: Dragon Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: The Dragon Goddess Raeya Best Friend: Zerix / Raeya / Tequilo Parents: Halflings Siblings: -Unknown- According to Meesah Meesah is a fierce dragon that was hatched from her egg early! Sadly this means Meesah didn't grow big, and Meesah never was able to grow wings, or her powerful breath that makes nasties go away. Meesah was told that she is a dragon and needs to go and spread the good word of all dragons in order to gain favor! And if Meesah is really good the dragon gods will bless Meesah and let me grow into a big dragon! *Hisses* Characteristics Flaws: Her village where she is from may not have been filled with those with descriptive talents, therefore her opinions or recollection of information may be askew. Strengths: Nobody can shake her faith that she is a dragon, they can only strengthen it. Quirks: Sometimes hisses and there is no apparent reason as to why. Meesah owns a few items that are supposed to be a representation of her goddess Raeya, though quality of the dolls and figures are quite crude. History Birth: According to Meesah: Hatched early from a dragon's egg, and discovered by halfling parents. Early Life: Unknown Current: Meesah aided a dwarf who was being tortured by the evil Miss. With his aid, and his body being used as a shield Meesah was finally able to escape. According to Meesah, the dwarf was extremely thankful for her assistance and offered Meesah a spot by his side on further travels since he admitted he needed help. (All of this derived from Thoradin not shooing her away or being mean to her.) Meesah was introduced to Raeya after the gnome got her offical bard certificate. Not knowing what a bard was, Meesah was awestruck when she introduced the gnome as a bard to those in the temple of Pelor and saw the power she held. From that point on she assumed that Raeya must be a powerful being. Companions Fenyx: On occasion Meesah calls him a nasty. Kellev: -Unknown- Tagen-Sai: -Unknown- Frandrel: Meesah has helped him occasionally with a heal and seems to be on good terms with him. Thoradin: Meesah often claims that she saved this dwarf's life many times, and sometimes sleeps underneath his bed in a tavern if Raeya is not around. Zerix: Due to the words of this little steel dragon, Meesah's conviction that she is a dragon has soared to new heights. If she hadn't already pottied outside in a bush, Meesah may have pottied again when she passed the barrier that only dragons could enter. Since Zerix is a walking, talking, dragon, even if little is known about him, Meesah trusts him thouroughly and regards him with the highest esteem. (Under Raeya of course). Meesah has offered to teach Zerix of her goddess Raeya so that he too may be blessed. Tequilo: Llyon: The Dragon Goddess Raeya Words cannot describe how Meesah feels about Raeya. Due to the commanding presence that Raeya holds in towns and how her other companions beg her for strength, Meesah assumes that she has a dragon soul or was blessed by the dragons and granted powers of one. Raeya is the only one who treats Meesah nornally and doesn't chase her with brooms, attempt to kill her, throw rocks or food, attempt to catch her with potato sacks, try to eat her, or throw her in a dungeon for mutilation at the hands of a sadistic half-elf. Meesah will preach about Raeya, desecrate evil shrines in the name of Raeya, spread the word whether people are willing to listen or not. Meesah also sometimes attempts to smell Raeya's hair when she is sleeping. Disclaimer The information shown is based off of knowledge that the party knows, or assumes to know about Meesah. As the group develops the rest of the page will begin to develop, though a few members that Meesah is in good terms with may question her in which you will get a Meesah type answer. Category:Heroes Category:kobold Category:Bards Category:Chaotic Good